The present invention relates to a driving control circuit for a pump motor widely used for boilers and the like, and more particularly to an operation control circuit for a pump motor which is made such that the driving condition of pump motor is checked and when its driving condition is abnormal then driving of the pump motor can be stopped.
Generally, the pump motor has worry to be broken by freezing in case when its environmental temperature is dropped below zero degree of centigrade, and when said pump motor is driven at a state that either the pump motor is overloaded or no-loaded, not only the using life time of said pump motor is reduced but also there has been a worry that said pump motor is broken down in severe case.